Spider Ninja
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The Spider Family get sent into Anicent Japan and are readying for the final battle
1. Introduction

I Do Not Own These Characters

BASIC OFF BATMAN NINJA. WITH SYMBIOTE LOVE ONE SHOTS CHAPTER SILVER FOX HAPPEN.

PxMJ= May

PxF= Jason

PxS= Jasmine

1 Peter Parker aka Spider-Man

2 Mary Jane Parker aka Spinneret

3 Felicia Parker aka Black Cat

4 Sable Parker aka Silver Fox

5 Jason Parker aka SpiderFang

6 May Parker aka Spiderling

7 Jasmine Parker aka Arach Knight

Venom family

8 Eddie Brock aka Venom

9 Annie Brock aka Lady Venom

10 April Brock aka Mayhem daughter of Eddie and Annie

Side characters

A younger Aunt May have her own Symbiote but was giving it to cure her of a deadly disease like in Spiderman ps4. She also doesn't go around the city saving people. She the Alfred for the Spider family

Enemies

1 Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin

2 Cletus Kasady aka Carnage

3 and 4 Mary Osborn aka Queen Goblin or Lady Goblin a evil clone of Mary Jane

5 Kraven aka DeathHunter, designed basic off of EricGuzman

6 Mysterio

7 Poison Scorpion also basic off of EricGuzman, female Scorpion

8 Fisk aka Kingpin


	2. Chapter 1

The ground rumpled slightly as Peter Parker aka Spider-Man pick up the tea cup brought it to his lips and took a sip. To his right and left was his wives Mary Jane aka Spinneret, Felicia aka Black Cat and Sable aka Silver Fox. Behind them was, Jasmine Parker aka Arach Knight (her outfit is the Arach Knight outfit from Infinity War.), May Parker aka Spiderling, Jason Parker aka SpiderFang. Along with Brocks Eddie aka Venom his wife Annie aka Lady Venom.

After the sip Peter put down the cup then put his hands together. "A fine tea Aunt May." The woman in front of him smiled. "Thank you Peter." Said Aunt May. Peter got up to get his armor on.

"All of the castles are on the move here our chance." Said May as Peter Symbiote began moving armor into place starting with the chest with the emblem of the spider on it.

"Can't wait to slaughter them all." Said Eddie licking his lips. As the shoulder were added.

"It going earn the name field of Carnage." Said Jason. Peter ajust The gauntlets.

"But finally the pieces of the Time Machine will be in the same place." Said Jasmine. As Peter pick up him mask.

Once Peter face was covered. "This is our chance to defeat them and return to New York."

"I'm no longer just Spider-Man I will be what the Spider clan call me I will be Lord Spider-Man."

In the middle of the path was Cletus Kasady aka Carnage. "We'll handle this go." Said Venom. Peter nodded. "Give him hell." Venom smiled. "With pleasure." The Venom Family charged at the hated offspring of Venom.

Time skip

"Norman No!" Screamed Mary

then they heard a sound behind them and turn to block the whip and web ball from hitting their faces. The Queen Goblin smiled up at Mary Jane and Felicia standing above them. "That look doesn't suit me does it Cat?" Said Spinneret glancing over at her partner. "No Red. You look better in black and white like me make you sexier and that much green is hard on the eyes. Now shall we kick you ugly butt clone." Asked Black Cat retracting her whip back to her. "Yes lover lets." The two jump into battle.

Arach Knight broke through the ceiling facing her opponent ready her clubs. "Party's over Kingpin" Fisk pick up his Kanabo a blade appearing at top.

DeathHunter raises his head as he heard footsteps. "Tell you what Kraven." Said Silver Fox steeping into the light as she spun her guns. "I'll give you the first shot."

SpiderFang aproceh Mysterio. Readying his staff. "I'm going to knock that fish bowl right off your face" he took a fighting stance.

Poison hear a voice above her. She turn her head upwards.

"Poison Scorpion you know you should find a better hoppy right." Said Spiderling drawing her blade. Her opponent growled readying her tail.

PLANNING ON MAYBE TRYING FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND JOKER. NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasmine jump swinging her clubs Fisk block the attack then try his own attacks. Jasmine ever block or dodge the attacks the leap into the air when Fisk did another wild swing. He didn't see where she gone until it was too late and she came down on top of him swinging.

Kraven raise his 4 barrel gun and fired. Sable dodge the shots and then when she reach him she jump into the air her guns pointing down. She fired her bullets knocking the gun out of Kraven hand causing him to stumped back falling to the ground.

Jason and Mysterio traded blows between sword and staff. Then Jason hit a blow that cause Mysterio to stumble. Jason took his chance and struck.

Poison Scorpion launch at May with her Tail. May block with her sword then with a yell swung her sword and cut off the tail. Before Poison could do anything, May had place the tip of her blade under her opponent chin. "It's over you lose."

MJxF vs Queen Goblin

Queen Goblin grab Felicia off the ground. Then said mocking in her ear.

"What the matter Cat got your tongue?"

Mary then gave a gross lick on Felicia's cheek. Then a fist appeared and hit her right in the face knocking her off The Black Cat. Then before Mary could do anything Mary Jane had grab her evil clone. Pulling them face to face.

"Keep your tongue off my cat!" Said Mary Jane then she throws the Queen Goblin head first into the controls. MJ help Felicia up both of them leaning on each then they look up at the ceiling. "Peter." Both of them Said.


	4. Chapter 3

Moments from the battle from the movie.

"What am I going to do with you Spiderman, you destroy a good giant robot." Said Goblin unsheathing his sword.

"It was cool so couldn't let you have it. Now let's end this Goblin." Peter place a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It would be ashamed to come to ancient Japan and not have a samurai sword fight." Said Goblin in a jokingly voice.

"True enough." Peter unsheathed his sword.

After a few moments they stared at each other then they charged.

Skip

Peter was send back again to the edge.

"Oh the hero can't finish the job." The Goblin rose to his feet. Grinning a evil grin. "Though I hate to end our fun Spider-Man."

Skip

Spider-Man look down at the blade in his chest. Then he fell back off the edge. The Green Goblin got up and went to the edge.

"And now it's finally over Spider-Man." He watch the body of his hated enemy fall. Then suddenly with a puff of what looks like webs he disappeared. Goblin was confused then almost like his own spider sense he felt something behind him. "You can't trust everything you see Goblin." Came Spider-Man voice. The Goblin immediately spun around swinging his fists. But he couldn't land a hit. He open his bladed fans but Peter block them with his web blades.

The Green Goblin swung again. But Spider-Man disappeared in a puff of webs and spiders. The Goblin look around he was surrounded Spiders and webs. Then look up. Spider-Man was in the air surrounded by the outline of a glowing spider. He had become Spider Ninja. After that The Green Goblin didn't stand a chance.


End file.
